Crash Double Team Hunting
by gothicemopunkrockergirl
Summary: Dr. Cortex is fed up with Crash screwing up his plans for world domination. He and Crash's other enemies unite to wipe the bandicoots from the face of the earth. Bitter rivals fueled by hatred will clash. and there will be blood... rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**CHAPTER I**: The Plan

"I've had it with this cursed bandicoot! He has thwarted my plans for the last time!" Dr. Cortex said slamming his fist on the table.

"He always seems to outsmart ya," Dingdile replied with his thick Australian accent.

"What are you trying to say, Dingodile? Are you saying that illiterate, dimwitted, ignorant fool- I hope I'm not offending you when I say this, Evil Crash" he said glancing at the crimson bandicoot who glared at him from his cage. "But you're saying that abomination has higher intelligence than me?" he asked.

Dr. Cortex, Nina, Tiny, N-Gin, Ripper Roo, Evil Crash, Uka uka, and Dingodile were in a secret hideout thinking of ways to rid themselves of Crash Bandicoot.

"If he's so stupid then why can't you destroy him?" Uka uka challenged.

"I've never heard of a scientist that's dumber than their creation," Nina commented.

"The orange rat don't need brains to stop him. Cortex's just screwing himself when he threatens Crash," Dingodile inquired and Ripper Roo erupted with his contagious cackling.

"Well have any of you done better? Everyone in this room has attempted to annihilate crash bandicoot and we've only resulted in failure!" Cortex snapped. He then sat back in his chair and messaged his temples. "Dr. Cortex, together we should-," N-Gin began. "I'm trying to think," Cortex interrupted him. "I know but, if you're of thinking of a plan to destroy Crash then I think we all should-," N-Gin began again. "No one cares about what you think, you twit!" Cortex growled. "I think the bloke's tryna' say we should all join together and double team em'," suggested Dingodlie.

"But Tiny only count… one… two… three… four… five… six… seven of us," Tiny said attempting to count.

"You forgot to count yourself, Tiny. But with that many of us we should able to bring down Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex said confidently. "But why didn't we think of this before?" he asked.

"Because as evil villains we hate everything and everyone… including each other," Nina answered.

"That's some niece of yours Cortex. Why can't you be more like her?" Uka uka stated.

"Nina has been taught her evil ways by the best there is! She's learned the true meaning of..._hatred,_" Dr. Cortex said tears in his eyes. Nina replied with a glare at her uncle. "I'm so proud of you," Dr. Cortex sniffled.

"What a dysfunctional family!" Dingodile grumbled.

"We're getting off topic! We nee to think of a plan," Uka uka said sternly.

"What do we need to plan? All we gotta' do is just corner the orange rat and roast him like turkey!" Dingodile stated.

"No that'll be a totally pointless. We'll only be wasting our energy. We should take turns attacking him one by one and weakening him… make him _suffer_!" Nina said smirking evilly.

"We must be alert of his friends. Crash has always had help when dealing with us before. We should get them out of the way first," N-Gin suggested.

"Bandicoot friends…," Tiny mumbled. "Tiny destroy Crunch!" He hit his fist against the table creating a large hole in it, then clenched his fist causing sharp claws to bore into his skin, and made himself bleed. He didn't seem to care, though, he was busy thinking of his hatred for Crunch bandicoot.

"Hey now Tiny let's not let our hatred get the best of us," Cortex said calmly. "Take it out on that _traitor_!" he snapped remembering how Crunch betrayed him._ "And I thought I had issues!"_ Ripper Roo said through his maniacal laughing.

"Why is it that my creations always seem to betray me?" Cortex asked himself.

"No matter… At least I still have two of my very first failures!" he said sarcastically looking at Evil Crash and Ripper Roo. "You won't betray your daddy now will you?" Cortex said in baby voice to Evil Crash. The bandicoot responded with a snarl. "Hmm I'm not so sure about him yet. It seems if he gets the chance he'll slit my throat in my sleep," Cortex mumbled doubtingly.

"Ripper Roo you wouldn't turn on me, right?" Cortex asked.

"_When I regain my sanity!" _ Ripper roo replied cackling.

"Ah, yes… Like that'll happen," Cortex scoffed.

"_We'll see," _ Ripper Roo said. This time he wasn't laughing. He actually spoke normal English and his voice made a chill go down everyone's spine. Even though he spoke normally, he still sounded mad and truly evil. All eyes were on Ripper Roo and his eyes were locked on Dr. Cortex. There was a moment of silence as tension grew in the air.

Finally Ripper Roo broke the silence.

"_HA! You thought I was serious! You all should have seen the look on your faces!"_ Ripper Roo giggled with his insane but usual cacking. Then everyone joins him in laughter except Cortex.

"Now that's just plain _evil!_," Uka uka compliments.

"Yeah. Even I wouldn't be able to pull that off!" Nina said.

"Shouldn't we focusing on how we're going to repay Crash and his allies instead of thinking of ways to betray me?" Cortex said nervously.

"Tiny never betray Cortex!" Tiny said loyally.

"At least someone has some sense at this table!" Cortex stated.

_This is gonna' some barbeque!_ Dingodile thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Rival Warefare

**CHAPTER II:**

Crash Bandicoot was slumbering in a hammock on thebeachof N. Sanity Island. Crunch was doing pull-ups on a nearby tree, whileCocowas working on her laptop.

The island was peaceful at first. But when things just seem to be going okay, that's when hell breaks loose.

Nina, Tiny, and Evil Crash sneak onto the island as quiet as they can. They were hiding behind some bushes near the bandicoot trio. Nina was the first to strike, she pulverizedCocowith a stun gun she stole from her stiffly to the ground alerting Crunch. "What in the world?" he said jumping down from the tree. He then walks over to check onCoco. Nina jumps from out of the bushes and aims the stun gun at Crunch, but Tiny knocks her out of the way. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "Nina no hurt Crunch," Tiny said. "You traitor!" Nina cried. "Tiny want Crunch unharmed for capturing. Tiny beat Crunch in fair fight!" he said confidently. "You wanna go?" Crunch asked. "C'mon!" Tiny roared. "Well you two have fun," Nina said coolly. "Evil Crash get Crash and-" she stops when she realizes Crash is gone. She curses Crash for fleeing so soon. "Find him!" she barks at Evil Crash. He obeys and dashes through the jungles of N. Sanity Island. Crunch forgets about Tiny and begins to follow Evil Crash into the jungle. "Crunch scared to fight Tiny?" the muscular thyclaine asked stepping into the bandicoot's way. "I don't have time for this!" Crunch said.

"You'd better measure your options. Why try and help Crash when you have a 200 pound tiger in front of you? Evil Crash might've found Crash by now… I think my uncle forgot to feed him…" Nina said slyly. "Crash will never let that poser get a hold of em'!" Crunch said. "If you say so…" Nina muttered. She was trying to make sure the bandicoots were separated. Since Crunch would be fighting Tiny alone, she was sure Tiny would win. She then dragsCocooff to the hovercraft.

"If Crunch were smart Crunch would forget about puny friends and let Tiny crush Crunch!" Tiny said pushing Crunch with one hand.

"You got alotta nerve talkin' bout' me bein' smart and you and can't talk right!" Crunch replied. "That's it! Tiny tired of talking! Die Crunch!" he said charging at Crunch. He tried to punch at Crunch's face but Crunch managed to barely dodge it. Crunch responds to Tiny's punch by kicking Tiny square in the chest. The kick doesn't appear to harm Tiny one bit. He probably didn't even feel it because of his ripped chest. Tiny throws another punch at Crunch and it makes contact with his jaw. Crunch grunts and he could taste blood in his mouth now. He then low spin kicks Tiny making him fall to the ground. Crunch gets on top of Tiny and starts punching him. Tiny kicks Crunch in the chest pushing Crunch off him. As Crunch hits the ground, Tiny axe kicks him in his lower abdomen. Crunch yelps and rolls over clutching his stomach. Then Tiny raises his fists and slams them both onto Crunch's back with all his strength. _Crack! _ Crunch curses Tiny loudly and tries to get but fails miserably. "Get up and fight Tiny!" Tiny says kicking Crunch. Afterwards he pulls Crunch to his feet by his ears. Crunch groans as Tiny does this. He then punches Tiny in his nose causing him to stumble back. Crunch attempts to roundhouse kick Tiny but he catches Crunch's leg and knees Crunch in the stomach. Then Tiny grabs Crunch's metal arm and throws him across the beach. Crunch lands hard on his side. Tiny pounces at Crunch as he quickly scrambles to his feet.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Crunch calls to Tiny as he readies his aim at him. His mechanical arm converts into a laser cannon and it fires straight at Tiny.

The laser catches his right chest. Tiny roars out of pain as he falls to the ground clutching the wound. He roars loudly and doubles over as he tries to cope with the pain. Now that Tiny is down this is another chance for Crunch to attack. He gets his cannon ready again and is about finish Tiny off. But he hesitates. Crunch stares at Tiny, blood gushing out of his wound. He lowers his gun and finally decides leave Tiny to suffer and he goes to find Crash. As he runs toward the jungle Tiny pushes him in. "Crunch want go in jungle to save Crash" Tiny stated. "Tiny destroy bandicoots!" he yelled. Crunch turns around and Tiny constantly shoves him into the huge trees of the jungle. "How can you still fight?" Crunch asked. "Tiny stop at nothing til' Crunch is destroyed!" Tiny exclaimed.

Crunch bumps into one final tree and hits Tiny with a upper-cut. Tiny tackles Crunch and pushes him further into the forest. He slashes at Crunch's chest with his sharp claws. Crunch bites down on his tongue to resist crying out from the pain. He fights back by throwing punches and kicks wildly at Tiny. He kicks Tiny in the gash his laser cannon made and Tiny howled. Tiny then leaps high into the trees of the jungles. He leaps toward Crunch at an incredible speed and slashes at him. Tiny swats at Crunch with his super strength and sends him flying into a tangle of vines. While Crunch struggles to get free Tiny takes his opportunity of attack.

Tiny punches and kicks Crunch as he helplessly fights the tangled vines. Finally Crunch manages to break free and fires his laser cannon at Tiny. He jumps into the tall trees of the jungle out of Crunch's sight.

Crunch fires his laser cannon multiple times but misses. The trees are getting in the way of his aim and Tiny can leap into the trees. Tiny has the advantage now. Crunch tries to climb a nearby tree but doesn't succeed. Maybe he should have stayed on the beach.

Tiny jumps from tree to tree trying thinking of a way to attack Crunch. Then all of a sudden, he starts to feel dizzy. Tiny remembers the gash in his and curses Crunch for shooting him. He decides to stop jumping, focuses all of his hatred, and jumps from a tree and he pounces at Crunch knocking him to the ground. He claws at Crunch's eyes blinding him. Then Tiny grabbed Crunch's mechanical arm and yanked it right out of his shoulder blade. This time Crunch couldn't resist screaming. Tiny wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the evil crew heard Crunch's screaming from the base.

Tiny laughed at how Crunch screamed "Crunch cry out like baby." He was glad to see his hated enemy in so much pain. Dr. Cortex would be proud. Crunch tried to push tiny off him but he couldn't. Without his other arm it was useless. Tiny finally decides to get off Crunch and end this fight. Tiny pulls Crunch to his feet and begins punching him non-stop. "Crunch tired already? C'mon and fight Tiny! Soft-hearted copycat!" he said. Crunch throws a lazy punch and Tiny easily dodges it. Tiny then grabs Crunch's neck and starts squeezing it.

Crunch's vision gets blurry and his face begins to turn blue. He starts to gag as his face goes from blue to purple.

What was that noise? Could Crash be getting eaten by another animal? What if Crash was already dead? That wouldn't be fair. Evil Crash's stomach rumbled. He was starving and wanted Crash to be his dinner. That other animal had better be ready share their food.

**Evil Crash rushed through the wild tangle of trees only to see a victorious Tiny standing over an unconscious bandicoot. "Evil Crash find puny Crash?" Tiny asked. Evil Crash shook his head. "Tiny and Evil Crash must find Crash Bandicoot," Tiny said. Evil Crash nods in agreement. Tiny then picks up Crunch and holds him to his side with his head and torso drooping low from his grip. They walk back to the beach and still there's no sign of Crash. **


	3. Chapter 3 Twin Fight

**CHAPTER III:**

Crash ran deeper into the jungle of N. Sanity Island. He was hoping to lure Nina, Tiny, and Evil Crash into following him. He figured they wanted him anyways. What would they want with Coco and Crunch? He stops running and looks to see if he lured anyone into his so called "trap." Guess that didn't work out as planned. Maybe he should go back to the beach instead.

Tiny and Evil Crash walked to the airship to rendezvous with Nina. They spotted her along the river that flowed from the large skull-shaped mountain waiting patiently. "Where's Crash?" she asked. "Tiny and Evil Crash no find Crash Bandicoot," the tiger replied. "I had a feeling I shouldn't have left you two imbeciles alone," she snapped. Then Evil Crash froze. What's that strange smell? It seemed to be getting closer. "What's wrong with Evil Crash?" Tiny asked. Then Tiny spots an orange figure rushing their way. "Bandicoot," he growled. Crash immediately sees Crunch unconscious in Tiny's grip and stopped dead in his tracks.

Tiny gets ready for another duel but Nina stops him. "Let Evil Crash handled him. Your injured and my uncle'll kill me if I let you die." At first Tiny thought about protesting, but Nina was smarter him… _a lot _smarter and she was scarier than Dr. Cortex… _a lot_ scarier.She had a good point too so there's wouldn't be much use in arguing. So instead he obediently got in the airship without question.

"I'm going back to the base to treat Tiny's wounds. So you'll have to bring Crash back on your own," Nina said to Evil Crash. He nodded dully in response. "And try to resist feeding on him," Nina said before she took off.

Dr. Cortex's Iceberg Lab wasn't far at all from N. Sanity Island. So the sooner Nina and Tiny get there, the better. "Shoot Crunch with this," Nina said handing Tiny Cortex's stun gun. "Nina want Tiny to kill Crunch with weapon?" he asked confused. "No you idiot! It'll tranquilize him," she snapped. Tiny gave Nina a look that seemed so lost and confused. Tranquilize? That's a word you don't hear everyday. It was almost like she was speaking another language! "The gun will put him to sleep," she said simplifying her answer. _Why put Crunch to sleep if Crunch already knocked out_? Tiny thought. Ask if she read Tiny's mind Nina said "Even though Crunch is already unconscious, the stun gun will make sure he stays that way longer." Tiny nodded hopped in the back seat to shoot Crunch. When he pulled the trigger a bright green ray flashed at Crunch. But the gun didn't seem to make a difference. Did this gun really work? Tiny looked as the gun to see if it was broken but it looked okay. Maybe he used it wrong. Tiny never used a gun before but he saw Dr. Cortex use them plenty of times and he thought he was sure how one worked. Tiny turned the gun to face him and examined it. Then his finger slipped and he accidentally pulled the trigger,_ bzzp!_ He then fell stiffly to the floor. Nina looked in the back seat of the airship when she heard a loud thud. She saw Tiny laying in an awkward position on the floor. The she spotted the stun gun next to him and figured out what happened. "Ugh, how does uncle deal these idiots…" she muttered pitifully.

Crash eyed his evil twin and readied himself for battle. Evil Crash was the first to attack. He charged at Crash swinging his long arms wildly. Crash dodged his foe's attempt of an attack and responded with his signature spin attack. Evil Crash stumbled back as Crash's foot caught his lower jaw. Crash then began throwing punches nonstop striking his foe in the face with every punch. Evil Crash was finally able to swat the orange bandicoot's arm away from him. He wrapped his long arms around Crash neck pulling him into a headlock. Crash squirmed to get free causing them to tumble to the ground. Evil Crash still had him in a headlock. The pair rolled around in the sand tossing and turning. Crash tugged on his evil twin's ears and Evil Crash howled and chomped on Crash's arm. In return the original bandicoot ceased pulling on his ears. The bandicoots continued to tussle on the sandy floor. Crash finally summoned up the energy to throw his opponent off him sending Evil Crash flying into a nearby tree.

Crash scrambled to his feet and hurled a roundhouse kick at his foe. Evil Crash grabbed Crash's foot, lifted his entire body into the air, and slammed him onto the ground. Miraculously Crash shook it off and got up still willing to fight. He attempts another spin attack and starts toward Evil Crash. First the red bandicoot dodges it. Then out of the blue, Crash spun around and nailed his unaware enemy with another spin attack from behind.

Evil Crash hit the ground, but got up immediately. Crash threw a punch at his enemy and Evil Crash followed. Their knuckles collided and Evil Crash overpowered the orange bandicoot's punch which made a loud _crack_ing sound on contact. Crash shook his hand from the pain. Evil Crash then high kicked the orange bandicoot. The powerful kick sent Crash flying but, he managed to land a back flip to stay on his feet. Evil Crash charged at his enemy, his claws in the air. Crash was able to avoid the corrupt bandicoot's nails and countered Evil Crash with an upper-cut. Evil Crash stumbled back almost falling to the ground barely catching himself. He swatted at Crash with little effort. His claws made a scar on Crash's cheek and he fell to the ground with a _thud_! Evil Crash then grabbed the back of his opponent's head and began smashing it onto the sandy ground of N. Sanity Island multiple times. Finally Evil Crash ceased and the orange bandicoot was still. As Evil Crash was about to carry off his enemy, all of a sudden Crash spit sand into Evil Crash's face blinding him. Evil Crash rubbed his eyes trying the get the sand out them. As he did this Crash jumped up into a hand stand and kicked the red bandicoot in the chin. Evil Crash's head went back from the kick. Next Crash jumped into the air and bounced off his twin's face and Evil Crash fell to the ground. It looked as if he was crying when his eyes watered from the sand and Crash almost felt sorry for him. H hesitated when he landed before running toward the jungle. Evil Crash followed him. Crash might be able to defeat his evil twin by surprise attacking him or fooling him somehow. Crash then enters a tangled of trees and began pulling back a tree branch with his strength. As soon as Evil Crash approached him he released the branch and it smacked him right in the face. _Thwack!_ Evil Crash stumbled to the ground and howled from the pain. He held face cursing Crash before losing consciousness.

Later on Evil Crash finally came to. He scrambled to his feet and remembered he had to capture Crash. He ran aimlessly through the jungle in search of his justified look-a-like. Finally he spots an orange bandicoot of which appears to be Crash. His back was facing Evil Crash so he was open for an attack. Evil Crash started slowly toward the exposed bandicoot, then stopped himself. What if it was another trap? Evil Crash picked up a large rock a little bigger than a softball from the jungle ground. He concentrated on the orange bandicoot. Then closed his eyes to focus his vision. Using all his strength, Evil Crash hurled the large rock at the exposed bandicoot. The lucky shot struck him on head with a loud_ thump!_ and the orange bandicoot crumbled to the ground. Evil Crash watched as a half eaten wumpa fruit rolled on the jungle's surface. Overjoyed Evil Crash raced toward his twin and grabbed his ankles. He dragged his victim along the jungle floor munching on the wumpa fruit. Hopefully Crash will be a better meal when Dr. Cortex is through with him.


	4. Chapter 4 Anticipation

**CHAPTER IV:**

"What's taking them so long! I'm longing to squeeze to life of out those bandicoots here and now!" Uka Uka grumbled impatiently. "Patience now, Uka Uka I'm sure Nina and the others are on their way," Cortex said calmly. "Maybe the bandicoots got them best of them," N. Gin suggested. "Perposterous!" Cortex snapped. "There is no way this plan could have failed!" "We're dealing with Crash Bandicoot here, the so-called 'illiterate, dimwitted ignorant fool' who managed to kick your butt several times," said Dingodile."He has a point, Cortex. You constantly seem to underestimate Crash. Aanything can happen"Uka Uka inquired. "You helped me come up with this plan and now your doubting it? All of you are a bunch of hypocrites!" Cortex exclaimed. "Ah don't blow a gasket, Cortex. I'm just sayin' we should be on our toes… I wouldn't be surprised if the bandicoots had any tricks up their sleeves," Dingodile said coolly. _"He's right. Crash is even crazier than me!" _ Ripper Roo agreed. Dr. Cortex went over the plan in head.

Step 1: capture bandicoots

Step 2: take turns destroying bandicoots

Step 3: feed bandicoot remains to Evil Crash

Step 5: take over the world

He went over the plan several more times drumming his fingers on the conference table. Maybe the plan was too simple. It should have been more advance. It's not like Crash will make this any easier for them. Cortex thought of his failed plots for world domination in the past. Crash stopped every single one of them. Dingodile was right. They should be prepared for anything. "It will be different this time," Cortex thought aloud. "It better be!" Uka Uka threatened. "I infirm to you things are going to be different," Cortex assured Uka Uka. _"If you want different then think of all your past failures!" _Ripper Roo giggled. "Like you?" Dr. Cortex asked getting even.The insane kangaroo cackled at Dr. Cortex's comeback. "I think Ripper Roo is saying you learn from your mistakes and prevent them from happening again," N. Gin said meekly. "Oh no, that will never work! What I need to do is learn from my past mistakes, and prevent them from happening again!" Cortex said. "That's a great idea!" Dr. N. Gin said. "Genius," Dingodile said sarcastically. "Ignoramus," Uka Uka mumbled. "Well Uka Uka, care to remind me of my flaws? I've noticed putting me down is a hobby of yours and it would be a great help at the moment," Dr. Cortex asked in a pleasantly. "It would be my pleasure," Uka Uka said evilly.

Finally, Nina landed on the cold ground of her uncle's iceberg lab. With three unconscious bodies in the airship, she would need help getting them to the lab. She pulled a walkie talkie out her pocket. "I need help getting these bodies to the lab," she spoke into the device. In response there was a muffled static noise. Then Dr. Cortex's voice replied. "What? Isn't Tiny there to help you?" Cortex asked nervously.

"Well I wouldn't say he's exactly all the way_ here_." Nina said."What are you talking about? Is Tiny okay? Cause I need him to knock some sense into me so I could improve our plan- which I hope hasn't gone wrong, yet!" Cortex replied tensely. "Just send two of your evil pals to help me," Nina replied putting the walkie talkie away. A few minutes later Dingodile and met her at the small pier. "Help me get these bodies to the lab," Nina said dragging Coco by her legs out the airship. walked up to the airship and immediately noticed Tiny on the floor wounded. "Tiny is dead!" He gasped. N. Gin hurriedly dragged Tiny's body out the airship. "Why? Why did you leave me alone to deal with Dr. Cortex?" N. Gin sobbed dramatically. "Cortex is gonna kill you when he finds out you killed his pet," Dingodile said jokingly. "He's unconscious you idiots!" she snapped. "And don't your pretty little head about the gash in his chest, Crunch must've decided to fight dirty," Nina added. _"I can't believe I have to put up with this brat. Destroying killing Crash better be worth it," _Dingodile thought to himself. He reluctantly dragged Crunch by his legs out the airship and gasped when he noticed Crunch only had one arm. "You guys are such drama queens" Nina said turning to Dingodile. She saw him gawking at the stub where Crunch's mechanical arm is supposed to be. "I guess it's the same reason Tiny has that hole in his chest," she said. "Ha! Wish I was there to see those two tango!" Dingodile hooted. Nina continued walking to the lab and N. Gin and Dingodile followed behind her. "I'm getting nowhere with this!" Dingodile said. He attempted to pick up Tiny and carry him on his shoulder, but he couldn't even manage to lift him. He decided to continue to drag Crunch's body. "Crikey! I didn't realize was this heavy. This would be a lot easier if we had Tiny to help us," he thought aloud. "Did he pass out from too much blood loss?" Nina chuckled at Dingodile's question. "I don't even wanna waste my breath explaining it to you."

"Good ol' Tiny," Dingodile half-laughed. The trio finally entered 's laboratory.

"Where's Crash?" Dr. Cortex asked. "Evil Crash should return with him any minute now," Nina answered. "You left him behind?" Dr. Cortex asked tensely. "I don't feel like talking about this. Where do you want us to put these bandicoots?" Nina asked. "Just put them in a cell," Cortex said massaging his temples. Nina and Dingodile began walking towards the glass prisons down the hall until they were stopped by Uka Uka. "Wait, don't put them in the same cell," he commanded. "Uka Uka?" Dr. Cortex gave him a look. "Together Crunch and Coco would be able devise a plan to escape… Get your mind out of the gutter, Cortex," he said sternly. Ripper Roo and Dingodile giggled at Uka Uka's remark. Cortex bowed his head shame. "Besides, doesn't Crunch deserve some _special treatment_ for betraying his creator?" N. Gin suggested. "I'm his creator you fool!" Cortex snapped. "Please forgive me. Dr. Cortex! I was just making a suggest-," N. Gin began. "I think you've said enough," Cortex growled. "Just show Dingodile the _special _cell to put Crunch in. I want to make Crunch regret betraying me," Cortex said evilly. N. Gin dropped Tiny's body and directed Dingodile to a control panel in the corner of the lab. "Nina, put Coco in the cell down the hall." Cortex directed. Nina obeyed dragged Coco's body out down the hall. _"What about Tiny?" _Ripper Roo asked through his cackling. Cortex thought for a moment. "Oh here's your stun gun back" Nina said to her uncle as she took a seat at the conference table. "How did you-," Cortex began. "You shouldn't leave dangerous weapons lying around, Uncle Neo," Nina said handing her uncle his stun gun. "I've taught you well…" Cortex chuckled reversing the setting on the gun. "…But there is still much for you to learn," he said shooting Tiny with the stun gun as a purple ray zapped him. Tiny flinched for a second and sat up. He winced and held his injured chest. "A battle with Crunch get out of hand?" Dr. Cortex asked. "Tiny defeat Crunch," he said standing up. "At least someone managed to do something right," Dr. Cortex said turning to his niece who rolled her eyes in response. "I can't believe we waited for you guys to return just to wait even longer," Uka Uka said through his teeth. "I think I know what will pass the time," Cortex said as an evil grin spread across his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Bitter arRIVALS

**CHAPTER V:**

Evil Crash dragged his twin back to the beach. He stared at the ocean dumbfounded. Now this was going to be challenging. The red bandicoot searched the beach until he spotted Crash's home. He dropped the orange bandicoot and walked over to the house. Evil Crash open the door and ripped it from its hinges. He then noticed the hammock hanging from two trees a few away. He untied the hammock and tore a long branch off one of the trees it was hanging from. He plucked the leaves and extra sticks from the branch and tied both ends of the hammock to it. Evil Crash pulled the doorknob out what used to be the door to Crash's home. He then placed the tree branch in the doorknob's hole and pushed his small raft toward the shore of the beach. Evil Crash grabbed another tree branch, his twin, and finally pushed off N. Sanity Island.

Crunch bit down on his tongue to resist screaming. It's hard to not scream with a laser burning slowly burning your chest hair off. He was suspended in the air and held still by laser cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "You know Crunch, you wouldn't have to go through this if you didn't betray me," Cortex hissed clenching a small remote in his hand. He pressed a button on the remote that released Crunch from the cuffs; making him to fall flat on his face on the steel floor of his cell. "I don't care if you stick needles through my eyes, I'll never regret turning my back on you," Crunch growled. Cortex crossed his arms. "I gave you life and this is how you repay me?" Cortex exclaimed angrily. "Ooh I feel like I'm watching a soap opera!" N. Gin said getting excited. "Cortex is being overly dramatic," Uka Uka replied. "Just let it go the drama queen," Dingodile grumbled. "Well at least I don't have to worry about the rest of my family betraying me… Except Nina… But she doesn't because we're related," Cortex muttered. Nina smirked at her uncle's comment. "No matter, once you and the bandicoots perish, nothing will get in the way of my plans for world domination, and all shall fall before me, Dr. Neo Cortex!" he exclaimed. "Why you-," Crunch began as he charged toward Dr. Cortex, but was cut off when he was shocked by a barrier that surrounded his cell. His body quaked violently and he fell to the floor. Tiny chuckled at seeing his worst enemy suffer. Nina half-laughed and began walking down the hall. Watching her uncle torture Crunch was fun but it was getting a little old now. She then came to see a confused Coco who immediately became enraged at the sight of her. "Why did you drag me here," Coco asked confused. "Aw c'mon I know you've got to be smart enough to figure out what's going on? Maybe that stun gun did more to your brain than I thought it would," Nina said. "I would be able to understand better if you weren't afraid to force me into this cell," Coco hissed. "What're you trying to say, Bandicoot?" Nina asked. "It was cowardly of you to just shoot me with Cortex's stun gun than to just face me yourself," Coco said. "Hmph! I wasn't afraid to fight you. I just thought it would be a waste of my time and energy. Although it would've helped pass the time since Tiny took forever taking care of Crunch," Nina said smirking. Coco was heated now. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Coco snapped. "He who does not fear death cares naught for threats," Nina stated. "That wasn't a threat… It was a promise," Coco responded coldly. "Make it happen," Nina challenged. Coco readied herself to escape. Out of all Crash's enemies, Nina seemed to be the most intelligent. So if Coco could manage to outwit her, she had a chance to get off the base. "If you manage to beat me, I'll let you get away, but I won't make any promises about not letting word slip to my uncle," Nina said entering the prison cell. "Fair enough," Coco nodded. "Although it wouldn't make difference if Cortex knew I escaped my cell… I'd still defeat everyone in here all the same." "Hmph! Bring it on," Nina said confidently.

His stomach growled; hungering for bandicoot blood. Resisting every urge to devour the orange bandicoot lying unconsciously on his 'door raft,' Evil Crash paddled impatiently to Dr. Cortex's iceberg lab. The wind was to slow for time and it seemed like forever the pair had been traveling the ocean. But it was more of a good thirteen minutes. Evil Crash could have a nice snack to help pass the time. But if he came back without Crash a bandicoot will die tonight and it won't be Crash Bandicoot. He could just eat his orange look-a-like and flee to the jungles of N. Sanity Island. But Dr. Cortex would come looking for him. And if Cortex finds him….Evil Crash hung his head in sorrow. There just isn't a way out of this is there? Evil Crash clenched his stomach as it growled. Its rumbles were seducing, pushing Evil Crash to his limit. He couldn't take it anymore. Evil Crash set the tree branch down on the raft. He walked over to his twin; possessed by his own hunger. The raft slowly began to tilt with each step his took. What's wrong with raft? Did someone turn the gravity off? Evil Crash was right in front of his so called "meal" when he realized the left side of the raft was halfway in the water and his bandicoot twin began to stir. The orange bandicoot sat up and looked around confused but, that was only before Evil Crash nearly broke the tree branch on his head. The orange bandicoot's body once again plopped on surface of the raft. Evil Crash rushed to the other side of raft seconds before it tipped over. He sat down and started to paddle with tree branch. He stomach growled once more before he felt a chilly breeze. Great now a cold front is coming in! Wait, what's that in the middle of the ocean? Evil Crash squinted to see Dr. Cortex's iceberg lab. Cold, hungry, and exhilarated he paddled hurriedly towards his journey's end.

Coco charged at Nina who stepped aside and stuck her foot out. The female bandicoot stumbled over Nina's boot and fell to the floor. Coco grabbed Nina's foot and pulled her to the ground with her. She got on top of Nina and began punching her face in. Nina was finally able to grab Coco's wrist and the pair tumbled on the cold floor. Tired of rolling around on the floor, Nina threw Coco off her, sending her crashing into the bars of the cell. As Coco was trying to recover, she felt Nina's steel fist connect with her right jaw. Enraged, Coco sent an uppercut to Nina's way and then kicked her in the stomach. Nina doubled over and Coco elbowed her in the back. Nina grabbed Coco's waist trying to push her to the ground. Coco began kneeing Nina in her stomach again while Nina started punching her in the stomach. Nina steel fists finally got the best of Coco so she summoned all her strength and tossed Nina to the other side of the cell. "Tired so soon?" Nina said wiping blood from her mouth. "I could say the same about you," Coco wheezed. They were both holding their stomachs, trying to catch their breath.

"_Coco's tougher than I thought. I underestimated her for a minute," _Nina thought. Then out of the blue, Coco hurled a punch at Nina. She dodged it and hurled a roundhouse kick at Coco. Coco back-flipped to dodge it. But not in time enough to avoid Nina grabbing Coco's hair with her grapple fist and reeling it in. Coco stumbled backwards toward Nina as she reeled her ponytail. Nina clenched Coco's hair in one hand while she pounded Coco head with the other. Coco spin kicked Nina in the chest which almost caused Nina to fall to the floor but she caught herself. She then started jabbing Nina in her ribs. Nina attempted to kick Coco in her face but she caught her leg. Coco twisted Nina's ankle and slammed her on the floor. Nina immediately got back up. Coco spun around Nina and kicked her in her back. Nina responded by elbowing Coco in her side. Nina threw a punch at Coco and she caught her fist. Nina used her other hand to hurl another punch at Coco and she caught it, too. They both struggled to overpower each other. But then Coco began losing to Nina's iron fists. Coco swept her foot across Nina's ankle making her fall to the floor. Then she began stumping on Nina.

Nina didn't move for several seconds. "I guess I win," Coco said walking toward the cell door. She was stopped by a cold and metal feeling on her ankle. "I wouldn't speak so soon," Nina hissed. Coco looked down and saw a steel hand wrapped around her ankle. She lost her footing as Nina reeled her hand in. Coco managed to fall on her hand and spin kicked Nina in her face with her free leg. Nina grunted and released Coco's leg. Coco began walking towards the cell door. Nina refused to lose that easily. She scrambled to her feet and slammed Coco head against the cell's bars. Coco held her head as she tried to recover. Her head was throbbing and she felt dizzy. This was Nina's chance to get the upper hand. It was about time to end this fight anyways. Nina was growing tired and impatient. She hurled at kick at Coco that caught her in the chin. She then punched Coco as hard as she could in the stomach. Coco fell to her knees and doubled over. Nina was about to kick Coco in her ribs again, but stopped herself. "I think you've suffered enough…" Nina growled. "Ugh who am I kidding," she said hurling her foot into Coco's stomach with full force. Coco grunted and fell to the fell. She limped out the cell closing the door behind her. She then limped back to Dr. Cortex's laboratory. "Nina, I didn't notice you left," he said. "I was just checking on my favorite prisoner," she said.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**i kno the title looks weird 4 this chapter. i put emphasis on the word rival in arrival cuz coco and nina r bitter rivals & crash finally arrived 2 his the iceberg lab so thats where Bitter arRIVALS came frum. so i hope u guys understand how that works ;)... if u dont then o well... **


	6. Chapter 6 Bootleg Crash

**CHAPTER VI**

Evil Crash hauled his twin onto the wooden dock of the iceberg lab. He lay on the cold platform giving his body a rest. He lost all feeling in his arms. Maybe if he lay here Crash would go up to the laboratory by himself, get demolished by the gang of his worst enemies, and his remains would fall back to the dock for Evil Crash to eat. His stomach rumbled at the thought. Like that'll ever happen! Cortex was waiting and the longer he was kept waiting the longer Evil Crash would have to wait to eat Crash. The red bandicoot shivered. The cold air eventually got the best of him giving Evil Crash motivation to continue his mission. He reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his soon-to-be meal, and headed up the laboratory.

Dr. Cortex pushed a button on a remote which created a barrier around Crunch's cell. It appeared to be glass but not even a bandicoot as strong as Crunch could shatter it. he trudged over to the meet table and slumped in his chair. "Tiny bored, Evil Crash take too long with puny bandicoot," the large tiger groaned. "He's gotta point Cortex. Where's your red rat with your orange rat!" Uka Uka asked growing impatient. "Rats? Where?" Dr. Cortex exclaimed jumping in his chair in a fetal position. Ripper Roo cackled at the scary Cortex. "No you idiot! I was talking about those cursed bandicoots you created!" Uka Uka roared. "O… I don't claim them as my makings. Crash betrayed me and Evil Crash will most likely be next. "Why do you say that, Dr. Cortex?" N. Gin asked. "Evil Crash is like a wild animal. He'll be satisfied once he's fed. But when he gets hungry I'll probably end up being his next meal," Dr. Cortex stated.

"Too right, Cortex…" Dingodile complimented. "… But what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked. "I don't plan on doing anything. As long as I have my very first loyal son I should be well protected. You wouldn't let anyone hurt your beloved father now will you, Ripper Roo?" Dr. Cortex asked. _"It depends on how you answer my question, if you're my father then why am I a psychotic kangaroo?" _Ripper asked through his cackling. "Ripper Roo, you didn't know? You were adopted," Nina said sarcastically. _"No wonder I've always felt this emptiness inside me... Like I didn't belong…" _Ripper Roo laughed weakly playing along with Nina. "It's okay, Ripper Roo, Cortex has issues with family. He still hasn't decided whether he wants me to be his niece or his daughter!" Nina said bursting into laughter. Everyone except Cortex was laughing now. "Hey that only happened one time!" Cortex protested. "Strewth, Cortex! I knew you're family was dysfunctional but this is pathetic!" Dingodile hooted. _A pathetic evil scientist with an insane, adopted, kangaroo son and an evil daughter/niece that has more potential than him… sounds like a family I'd like to be apart of! So I don't think I would want anyone to ruin it. I got your back, dad!" _ Ripper Roo said. "That makes me feel a whole lot better, Ripper Roo," Cortex said sarcastically.

Finally, Evil Crash stumbles in the room. "Well, well, Nina and Ripper Roo managed to keep us entertained while Evil Crash brought us Crash Bandicoot," Dingodile said. Evil Crash threw his catch for the day on the floor in front of the evil team. "Puny Crash look different…" Tiny said picking up the unconscious, orange bandicoot by the scruff of his neck. "Indeed," N. Gin agreed. "Looks like an improvement to me…." Cortex said eyeing the orange, big toothed, bushy browed bandicoot. Dingodile, Uka Uka, and Ripper Roo all shook their heads. "Can't you buffoons see that's not Crash? He's a _faker_" Nina exclaimed putting emphasis on the word faker. Tiny dropped the so-called faker onto the cold lab floor. "At least someone around here has some type of sense!" Uka Uka snapped. "I knew that… uh… Evil Crash, What is the meaning of this?" Cortex asked smacking Evil Crash upside the head. Evil Crash snapped at Cortex who jumped back in fear. "N. Gin go put Evil Crash in his cage!" he demanded pointing a shaky finger at the red bandicoot's cage. "Y-yes, Dr. Cortex," N. Gin said obediently. As soon as N. Gin approached Evil Crash, the red bandicoot growled. N. Gin stopped and started to back away from him. "Ugh, Tiny give him a hand," Cortex grumbled. Tiny obeyed and walked over the red bandicoot. Evil Crash snapped at him and Tiny easily grabbed him by his muzzle and tossed him into his cage. The red bandicoot struggled to get up from landing on his face, giving N. Gin a few spare seconds to lock the cage before he could even attempt to bite his hand off. "A father scared of his own unclaimed son… like I said before this family is dysfunctional," Dingodile hooted. "I don't know how I manage to deal with this," Uka Uka said. N. Gin finally returned to his seat at the meeting table. _"I don't know how N. Gin can deal with Dr. Cortex!" _ Ripper Roo cackled. N. Gin returned to his seat at the meeting table and the conversation resumed.

"Your job was to bring me Crash Bandicoot and instead you bring me this... this… fake….!" Cortex shrilled at Evil Crash, running out of words from his furiousity. "…wannabe, _bootleg _imposter Crash," Nina said finishing her uncle's sentence. "Yes, thank you Nina." Cortex said. "Who is this guy?" Nina asked confused. "Ah, yes that's right, Nina you two haven't met yet. This is... uh… His name is on the tip of my tongue…" Cortex said studying the imposter bandicoot. "Phony Crash, Trash Crash…" He guessed aloud. "Dr. Cortex, I believe his name is-" "N. Gin you fool can't you I'm thinking? Ugh! Now you made me lose my train of thought!" Cortex snapped cutting N. Gin off. "I'm sorry Dr. Cor-" N. Gin began. "Would you just shut up? Sorry isn't going to help me figure out who the heck this bandicoot is!" Cortex barked. Ripper giggled at Cortex's outburst.

"Since when has finding out who Fake Crash really is, became our objective?" Dingodile asked confused. "Since now! I want to know where this red rat found this buck toothed rat!" Cortex said determined. "Um, Dr. Cortex, all rats have buck teeth and Fake Crash isn't a rat and he doesn't have buck teeth. There just freakishly huge. So that really isn't an insult…" N. Gin said timidly. "One more word out you and I'll sick my insane, adopted, kangaroo son on you," Cortex growled. N. Gin's heart skipped a beat. _"Say the word, Dad and I'll take care of him!"_ Ripper Roo cackled madly. "Wait a minute," Nina said. "Dingodile and N. Gin just called the imposter _Fake Crash. _Is that his name?" she asked. "Right as rain you are," Dingodile said. "Why didn't you tell me his name before?" Cortex whined. "Cuz the look on your face right now is priceless!" Dingodile laughed. Everyone else joined in his laughter except for N. Gin. Finally Fake Crash was awakened by all the commotion. He

"Enough of this foolishness!" Uka Uka roared. "What's our plan now that Evil Crash failed to bring us the original Crash Bandicoot?" "What if Fake Crash knows where the real Crash is?" N. Gin suggested. "I doubt it," Nina said. " Yeah, Fake Crash could be just some random bloke Evil Crash might've mistaken for Crash," Dingodile said. "Or he could've been trying to pass this bandicoot off for Crash so he wouldn't have to go looking for him," Cortex growled. "You shouldn't make assumptions, uncle" Nina warned. "She's right. The reason why Evil Crash brought us Fake Crash isn't important," Uka Uka said sternly. "Whatever… But don't think this means I'm going to let you eat Fake Crash and you can forget about having Crash Bandicoot as your next meal!" Cortex growled at Evil Crash. The red bandicoot responded by growling back at his creator and grumbling something Dr. Cortex couldn't comprehend. "I'm guessing you forgot that you're illiterate, which makes you a dimwitted, ignorant fool _just like Crash_," Cortex sneered. "Aw c'mon Cortex, stop verbally abusing the poor bloke," Dingodile said. "_Just like Crash?_" Did Evil Crash just hear just hear what he thought he heard? Evil Crash thought while the evil crew continued to discuss their plans to catch Crash Bandicoot. Cortex just said that because he was probably still fuming when Evil didn't bring the real Crash. But how was he supposed to know the difference between Fake Crash and Crash Bandicoot? They both looked the same to him. In fact, Fact Crash was more like Crash Bandicoot than Evil Crash. They were like twins! How dare that egghead compare him to Crash! They were nothing alike! Even though coincidently they were both illiterate… and dimwitted… and ignorant… Maybe they had more in common than Evil Crash thought; although, that was Dr. Cortex's fault. Evil Crash nor Crash Bandicoot could control their inability to speak, or their ignorance. Cortex created both of them and 'unclaimed' them to be mistakes. And one of them was the biggest mistake he created and it wasn't Crash Bandicoot.

"Crash, in order to save Coco and Crunch we need a strategy. We've dealt with Cortex before and this time should be no different," Aku Aku said. "Although we still need to take the time to make a plan to save Coco and Crunch. Anything could happen." Crash nodded and sighed heavily. He just can't catch a break.


	7. Chapter 7 The Race Is On

**CHAPTER VII**

Evil crash sat miserably listening to the plans for Crash Bandicoot's fate. "We should just go looking for that little snot. I want some action," Dingodile said. "Or maybe we should let him come to us… I'm sure he'll come here to save Coco and Crunch," Nina suggested. "Why don't I just go after him myself. You guys have failed me enough already!" Cortex said confidently. "You foolish hypocrite! As many times you attempted to kill that bandicoot, you have the audacity to think you can do better?" Uka Uka thundered. "Well I haven't seen you do anything but insult me since we made plans to get rid of that cursed bandicoot!" Cortex snapped.

"Well I haven't done anything either but I'm sure I can do better than you, egghead!" Dingodile challenged.

"Humph! You wanna bet!" Cortex growled.

"Wait just a second, count me in, too. I can dispose of that bandicoot with my legs _and _ hands tied behind my back… o wait I don't even have legs or hands!" Uka Uka snarled. "_So are you saying you can beat them? Or were you just being sarcastic?" _Ripper Roo asked.

Tiny and N. Gin looked at each other confused struggling to keep up with the conversation.

"Why you little smarta-"

"Whoa hey now let's keep it G-rated; we have minor here," Dingodile said referring to Nina.

"While you guys are busy at each others' throats I hope you realize we're getting nowhere with this," Nina said calm but sternly. Everyone finally decided to settle down. "If you guys wanna go after Crash fine… I'd love to see how that works out."

"She's gotta point," Dingodile said scratching his chin. "Yes! And we shall go after Crash bandicoot! The first one to find and eliminate him gets the honor of having world domination!" Uka Uka bellowed.

"What?" Cortex piped.

"_I'm game!" _ Ripper Roo chimed in.

"Read, set, GO!" Dingodile hollered as he raced out the lab with Ripper Roo and Uka Uka behind him.

"Wait no fair!" Cortex cried . "Nina, Tiny watch the prisoners!" Cortex grabbed his stun gun called and raced out the lab as well.

"Dr. Cortex let me assist you!" N. Gin chased after him.

Tiny sat dumbfounded trying to comprehend what was going on. "Ugh, Tiny even though you dumb, you still smarter than those fools…" Nina sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 Departure

**CHAPTER VIII**

Crash and Aku Aku were in the small house on N. Sanity Island discussing a stragedy to save Coco and Crunch (well at least Aku Aku was.) Crash just nodded occasionally. "Now Crash, since all of your worst enemies are involved in this conflict, it's best not to just barge in the laboratory without a plan expecting to defeat them all. I think its best to keep a low profile and quickly get in and out. Think you can do that?" Aku Aku asked. Crash was busy playing with his yo-yo so he didn't catch a word of what Aku Aku said. "Crash are you even listening to me?" Aku Aku asked getting irritated. The sterness in his voice made Crash jump. He looked at Aku Aku with a blank stare. "If you want to save Coco and Crunch for Cortex's lab, we need to make a plan. And since you can't talk you're going to have to listen to _me _make a plan," Aku Aku said. Crash put his yo-yo down and patiently waited for Aku Aku to continue his lecture for a straged, but he got a little off topic. "I mean seriously what kind of mad scientist creates an illiterate mutated bandicoot! I know normal bandicoots can't talk, _but since it's a mutant it should be able to speak at least!" _Aku Aku went on about how ridiculous Dr. Cortex's experiments were for the next six minutes. "…And besides, what's the point in him even trying anymore? You've stopped his evil plots before, so why shouldn't this time be any different? O What? He thinks now that he has an 'evil crew' or 'gang'- or whatever, that he'll actually succeed? Crash, you've kicked all these guy's butts before so this should be a piece of cake for you! Maybe we don't need a plan… maybe we should just waltz right up to Cortex's lab confidently with our noses in the air AND KICK ALL OF THEIR SORRY A-" Crash quickly knocked some sense back into Aku Aku. He was growing impatient and did not want to hear Aku Aku finish that sentence. "O…Thanks Crash. I'm just tired of the same old thing all the time. I mean- can't we just catch a break?" Crash was also tired of Cortex's shenanigans. It was time end this once and for all. "Okay. Well back to business. Please ignore what I said a minute ago. We are going to save Coco and Crunch WITH a plan," Aku Aku said. Crash sighed and thumped himself on head. Hopefully Aku Aku will stay on topic this time.

Crash pushed the speedboat into the sea of N. Sanity Island. "You remember the plan, right, Crash?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded to reassure him. Crash started the engine and the pair headed to Dr. Cortex's iceberg lab.

Dr. Cortex raced to the docks after Uka Uka, Dingodile ,and Ripper Roo. Dingodile was in a small sailboat and Ripper Roo accompanied him. Cortex cursed under his breath when he saw this. "Very smart Cortex! They're getting away! Now what do you plan to do?" Uka Uka said sarcastically. "Dr. Cortex, over here!" Cortex and Uka Uka looked to find N. Gin waving at him from a large battleship. "I guess you can be useful after all!" Cortex hooted as he boarded the ship. "And you're still _useless_ after all!" Uka Uka retorted following him. "I don't see you doing anything," Cortex challenged. "I'm going to act like I didn't hear that because I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your only sense authority!" "But Uka Uka you humiliate Dr. Cortex all the time," N. Gin said not realizing what he was getting himself into. "Hmm, good point." Then Uka Uka used a powerful volt to shock Dr. Cortex. His body quaked violently from the shock as his hair poofed up and his skin fried. N. Gin had a feeling he said something wrong by the way Dr. Cortex was glaring at him. "We've wasted too much time! N. Gin, start the battleship!" Uka Uka commanded. N. Gin obeyed and started the engine. "Cortex! Stop being such a wuss and navigate the way to N. Sanity Island!" Cortex's body jerked from the volts still running through his body; he put in coordinates to N. Sanity Island on a built in GPS in the control panel of the ship.

Dingodile stared in awe at the large battleship and Ripper Roo burst into laughter as it sped pass them. "He thinks he can beat us?" Dingodile growled. He grabbed a pair of oars and began to row as fast as he could. _"I don't think your rowing is making much of a difference," _Ripper Roo giggled. "Well you gotta better idea, mate?" Dingodile asked. _"Actually I do," _Ripper laughed. He hopped to the back of the sailboat with his back to Dingodile, so he couldn't make out what Ripper Roo was doing. Then all of a sudden he heard three loud buzzing sounds. _Bzz…_"What did you-" _bzz!_ Dingodile was cut off by a second buzz. Then he finally realized what was going on but he didn't have enough time to react before the third buzz sounded "Aww Crikey_…" Bzz…BOOM! _The explosion sent the two villains flying ahead of N. Gin's battleship; destroying the sailboat. "Mmm… I guess things are starting to turn around for me," Dr. Cortex said fixing his hair. He smirked when he saw the two land in the ice cold ocean.

Dingodile struggled to cling to a piece of the boat in the cold waters, while Ripper Roo was sitting casually on a TNT crate. "S-s-strewth! Y-you… little… dipstick!" Dingodile exclaimed shivering. "N-now look at w-w-what you did!" Dingodile cursed Cortex loudly as the battleship surpassed them once more. _"Hmm…You think I should've used the nitro crate?" _Ripper Roo cackled. "Argh! Why I outta-" Dingodile suddenly stopped himself from strangling the insane kangaroo. "H-how d-d-d-did you g-get on that T-T-TNT crate without it b-bl-blowin' up?" he asked still shivering. _"I… don't know…" _ The kangaroo giggled. "Well whatever you, d-don't move," Dingodile said. _"That's easier said than done…" _Ripper giggled playfully. "W-why's that, mate?" _"With you shivering like that I can't resist laughing!"_ the kangaroo giggled."W-what's that g-g-got to d-do with anything?" Dingodile asked still shivering. Ripper Roo's body trembled from his cackling. "Aww crickey…" This time, Dingodile was able to respond quickly by paddling away from Ripper Roo before the TNT crate blew up in his face._ Bzz…bzz…bzzz…BOOM! _The kangaroo laughed senselessly as he was blown into oblivion. "Welp, better him than me," Dingodile said to himself. He then paddled after 's battleship.

Cortex was leaning on the railing of the ship; he laughed as he watched his competition literally get blown away. He was accompanied by N. Gin and Uka Uka._ "Two down," _he thought confidently. "Hmhm….Well, now that those two pains in the butts are out of the way, no one shall stop me from earning the right to my world domination!" Cortex exclaimed proudly. "Except for me!" Uka Uka thundered. "But of course Uka Uka. As soon those wretched bandicoots are out of the way, it'll be just me and you on top of the world…!" Cortex exclaimed. He clenched his fist and looked at Uka Uka reassuringly. Uka Uka nodded proudly at this. _"…Until I kick you off the edge" _Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka thought to themselves. "I just hope their not dead…" N. Gin said sympathetically. "Of course they're not dead you buffoon! Those freaks can survive just about anything!" Cortex hooted walking to the control room. "You imbeciles get focused!" Uka Uka demanded. "How far is N. Sanity Island?" he asked. "I'm guessing it's about fifteen to twenty minutes away," N. Gin said. _"Fifteen minutes in hell…"_ Cortex thought. "Okay well that gives me plenty of time to devise plans for world domination," Uka Uka said heading to a cabin. "Agh! good riddens," Cortex sighed as soon as Uka Uka left the control room. "Dr. Cortex, would you like for me to get you anything?" N. Gin asked. "Sure, get me some backbone, world domination, and respect from my so called "evil acquaintances" with a hint of Crash bandicoot's carcass," Cortex said sarcastically. "Umm… I'm not sure if we have that in the fridge…." N. Gin said not catching onto what Cortex was getting at. "I mean why do I let these people walk all over me? I'm supposed to be an evil scientist and I can't even seem to eliminate my worst failure!" Cortex cried taking no notice of N. Gin's last comment. He buried his head into his arms and cried on the control panel. N. Gin tried to comfort Cortex by patting him on the back.


End file.
